


a new dawn

by forcebound



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, SPOILERS for TROS, not completely a fix it fic but you know, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcebound/pseuds/forcebound
Summary: Rey lingers on the edge of the celebrations that have begun. Fireworks light the sky in marvelous displays, drinks are being passed around - people are laughing and singing. But to her, it feels hollow.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	a new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written before I had seen the movie, but had gotten wind of spoilers. Writing it felt cathartic after hearing what I did. Now that I've seen the movie... I'm not changing this to fit since it was more about getting my feelings out than anything. Even if its just a small ficlet.

Rey lingers on the edge of the celebrations that have begun. Fireworks light the sky in marvelous displays, drinks are being passed around - people are laughing and singing. But to her, it feels hollow. Her chest aches from a phantom pain, and her mind tingles with energy as the bond that she had shared with Kylo for the last year begins to fade, now that the other was no longer there on the other side of it.   
  
She can still feel the press of his lips on hers, hear the musical laughter of Ben Solo before he was gone.   
  
Gone. Sacrificed himself so she can live.   
  
Finn and Poe are around, somewhere - but it's Rose who sits next to her, a sympathetic smile playing on her lips. The woman is the one who truly understands, and she's not sure how -- a second sense maybe. They sit in silence, passing a bottle back and forth.   
  
"They won't understand." Rey says at long last. "But he died a hero, Ben Solo. They never got to see it, they won't believe it -- but I knew he wasn't gone." Still quiet, Rose reaches over to squeeze her shoulder. A small act of comfort and a moment of mourning in a sea of happiness. They deserve to celebrate their victory... Rey only wishes he'd been able to do the same.   
  
There's no body to bury or burn in the funeral pyre that is custom for a Jedi ( _not a Jedi_ ), but she still has his clothes. They weren't him, they didn't represent him but she has nothing else.   
  
Later, she burns those. On Tattooine under the setting suns, after burying the twin sabers of Luke and Leia. The Skywalker line comes to an end, finished where it begun.   
  
And when a woman asks her for her name, several go through through her mind. Palpatine.. Skywalker. She is both but also neither. A small smile comes to her lips as two figures appear. They're holding hands. The twins.   
  
She swallows thickly as a third figure appears, the same rougish smile she'd seen only once on his face as he looks on her.   
  
"Solo. Rey Solo."   
  
_Nobody is ever really gone_. 

**Author's Note:**

> And flash forward to years later after Rey dies and she sees Ben and kisses him and the people surrounding them all applaud.


End file.
